


Darkness at Midnight

by Dragonfairofberk



Series: Chronicles of Darkness [4]
Category: Bleach, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: With the war of darkness over, A civil war is started. And with that, a new generation of Heroes.Can Tasarla Runa Aysilu Sujitra Ualani Migina Liang-Akatsuki stop a civil war from happening in the Gataetan system, and who is Avi?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or the other mentioned things you see in mainstream media, I only own my characters.

Chapter one How it all started

Have you ever had the feeling you were meant for something greater than yourself? Like you were part of something bigger, something much bigger than yourself, that you were important to that something? that is what asked myself often. Who am I? What is my purpose here? That is what I always asked. I have many questions that need answers. My name is Hiroi Sedzukiya and I am a blind amnesiac. I know it is a little strange but it is what it is. I don’t remember who my family is, my real name, ,my past,friends,my home, everything I knew I couldn’t remember even if I tried. I was homeless until I was taken in by the Kurosaki family. They were kind and helped me with my disability. When Mrs.Kurosaki died it wasn’t the same as before she died. I started to get weird dreams that seemed familiar but at the same time it wasn’t. That is my story so far and I will tell how I got my identity back as Tasarla Runa Aysilu Sujitra Ualani Migina Liang-Akatsuki. I had one of my strange dreams.  
A girl of fourteen ran through the forest. She was a pretty thing with thick black and dark brown hair that was braided with light tan skin and kaleidoscopic eyes with gold,green,blue,brown,orange,silver and other colors of sunrise and sunset. The left eye had colors of day and sunrise while the left eye was sunset and night. Her features were mixed between ethnic groups. A pair of large wings of white feathers sprouted from her back. She was dressed in a pair of leggings and a long flowing tunic. She moved with an otherworldly grace that fitted her lean body. She stared longingly to the direction on the west,  
“Tasarla ,Tasarla, Tasarla! Child, Are you done with your chores?” asked a dark haired woman. She was dressed in a tunic with leggings and her hair was pulled back, a simple stone hung around her neck as a necklace. The girl, Tasarla smiled a sheepish smile and replied.  
“I am somewhat done, but I haven’t gotten much,” Tasarla’s mother shook her head but smiled nonetheless, because she knew her daughter was always adventurous and took after the both of them.  
“All right, I do not blame you, because this in your nature,” said Tasarla’s mother. Tasarla grabbed her bundle and headed back to her village. When her village came into site she looked around. The village had different styles of houses and many different types of trees littered the scenery. Cherry Blossom Village was a very peaceful village and was a place for outcasts. Tasarla continued walking and came upon her home and she entered.  
“I’m home,” She said to the hall.   
“Welcome back,” said a deep voice. Stepping out form the debts of the house to the front was a man with dark tan skin, the same kaleidoscopic as his daughter, dark brown hair and eurasian-Roma features. I felt like I knew the family but at the same time I didn’t. Tasarla was hugged by her father and she followed him into the dinning room and I saw the rest of the family. The first was a boy that had brown eyes, black hair and these native american-oceanic facial features, next to him was another boy that looked to be a couple years younger the the first one with kaleidoscope eyes,black hair and more oriented features. Next to him was a girl that looked like Tasarla except for the eye color which was brown. Next to her was a younger girl with a kaleidoscopic eye and a brown eye, ombre faded hair from black to brown and Roma native american features. I got a good look at the mother and she had dark brown eyes, pacific islander-native american features with black hair and tan skin also which she, the father and the children shared. The final chilled looked to be the youngest as he almost looked like a toddler with the same tan skin, European-Roma features, brown hair and brown eyes. On the table was a spread of different foods to which the family dug into. The family ate happily and talked of many topics but some they skimmed.   
———————————————————————Time skip——————————————  
the next day in the early winter, the three eldest siblings were running ,talking and laughing. as they carried what appeared to be from a hunt. Their otherworldly features coming into view, but that I will get into later.  
“Nice shot Runa,” Said the eldest boy, his pointed ears flickering with the praise.  
“But you should be the one to kill it Diango, not me,” Said Tasarla.  
“You deserved that hunt more than anybody else in this village, Diango is the leader, your the brain, and I am the brown,” Said the second male.   
“I agree with Khulai on this, Tasarla, unlike the rest of the people of the village, You are talented.” Tasarla smiled a genuine smile of gratitude before it became a smile of mischief. with a wave of her hand a ball of water appeared and she threw it at both boys. Both yelled at their sister good naturally, chasing after their sister both Diango and Khulai dropped the kill at their house before chasing after Tasarla  
—————————————————————Hour time skip—————————————  
After an hour of chasing each other in circles, the three eldest siblings joined their family by the fire and Tasarla said.  
“Guys, there is a big world out there” both older boys then said, “And-“ We are going to explore it someday,” said Tasarla as she sat up. Both brothers looked at their sister before nodding in agreement. With that the dream ended.  
I awoke to the black shroud that covered my sight. A strong and gentle hand place itself on my shoulder. I sat up from my bed and reached out my hand to feel the features. A sharp nose, high cheekbones,almond eyes and thin lips. I knew who it was right away, “Ichigo?” I asked from conformation.   
“Hai,” replied Ichigo in an even tone. He then said. “You need to get ready,” I nodded and with that he left to give me privacy. I head over to the bathroom and take a quick shower and then I somehow managed to change into my school uniform, heading downstairs to where the kitchen was.   
“Morning Zukiya,” Said Yuzu, “morning,” Karin said. Nodding good morning I was about to ask were Mister Kurosaki was, when I heard that distinctive yelling. “Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichigooooooooooooooooooooooooo!”   
“Will you quit it old man!” Exclaimed Ichigo in a fit of annoyed fury, “Never mind,” I said. I could hear Ichigo stomp downstairs to the kitchen, pull his chair out, and slump down in it, don’t ask how I knew he was doing that, I just did. I felt a wet nose nudge my hand and I ‘looked’ down to hear my dog, Kitsune. Kitsune was a service Dog that Mr.Koursaki had adopted to help me get around Karakura Town. Kitsune followed my everywhere and along with Ichigo she was also protective.  
“C’mon Sedzukiya, we got to head to school,” Said Ichigo as he helped me get my shoes on and we both walked out the door. I grabbed the handle of Kitsune’s vest as we walked, Ichigo walking close by. School went on normally and after that we walked home and that is when we met a ghost girl, Despite my eyes being white, I could still see the dead and beyond the dead, I could see mythical creatures as they roamed the earth, I basically saw Mythical beings and creatures, In fact they took my eyesight but not my spiritual sight, I know that is strange, Ichigo tells these thugs to give an apology to the dead little girl, Kitsune soon came into my spiritual vision as… Kitsune, My dog was a nine tailed fox. Kitsune used her magic to form water and allow the flowers to grow and stay fresh.  
“Thank you doggy,” Said the kid.  
“You coming, Zukiya?” Asked Ichigo waiting for me to catch up, I quickly waved and followed after Ichigo. After that incident ...To summarize, He, Orihime, Chad, A Quincy named Uryuu, and The soul reaper that awoken his powers, Rukia, who will stay with us from time to time. Despite the fact that Ichigo was fighting hallows, he still made sure I was okay and away from fights, that is how I met and stumbled into the world of Myths and legends that roamed Japan,while Ichigo was dealing with Soul Reapers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tasarla was helping her father catch fish on the sea,her hands steady as she worked all the parts of the boat. Tasarla’s father was focusing on catching the fish, using his magic, the fish would be caught in bowls of water formed by magic. It took a few minutes till there was enough fish for the family of eight, to which they then left and a nice dinner was had.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tasarla was helping her younger siblings with flying.. Maloney and Meriful watched as their older sister performed these complex tricks, her wings large and graceful made her appear light in the air. Both would try to copy her, but she told them to be patient, because they will get there soon enough. Tasarla, Maloney ,and Meriful flew home from their training practice, despite the fact that both Maloney and Meriful only able to fly the root home, they couldn’t do what their older siblings could do. A storage noise caught the attention of Tasarla,causing her two younger siblings to stop.  
“What is that?” Asked Meriful in a naive tone, his nine year old mind trying to understand the look on his eldest sister’s face. Rustling that sounded as if some was coming through the forest Tasarla.  
“Hunters,” She turns to Maloney and Meriful, “Mal, get Kai out, go to the village and get help,”  
“And what will you do?” Asked ten year old Maloney with worry, “I’ll try to keep them off your tail, just get back to the village,” She said in a stern tone.  
“Bu-“Now,Maloney Edilia Anora Jae-hee Halona Araci Liang-Akatsuki, Get Meriful out,” she commanded her sister. Meriful looked fearful as he asked his sister, “Will you come back?” “I don’t know little brother, I simply do not know,” Replied Tasarla. The hunters were getting closer, “Go,” said Tasarla, and both her siblings did as they were told, disappearing. into the leaves. Tasarla activated her power. As soon as the hunters were in her sight, she to beams of energy at them and disappeared going the other way, she could hear the Hunters coming. closer, she twisted her body moving impossibly fast for the hunters to catch her, she flew up the side if a cliff. Once she reached the top she surveyed the view, “That was close,” she said to herself, until a bola wrapped around her torso trapping her arms at the sides and wings close to her back along with a net, she felt to the cliff’s top and tried to escape until she was grabbed by hunters.  
“Well, well, looks like we have Guiada’s daughter,”  
“We better head out, The dark ones are waiting for more to come,”   
“Where are you taking me?” she asked as she struggled against her bonds.   
“The dark ones,” they both said with an eerie tone, Grabbing the net they flew south, Tasarla struggled in vain, hoping to escape the net. They drew closer and closer-I woke up from my dream, I was breathing heavily, gulping lungfuls of air. I changed out of my night clothes and headed downstairs, waking up Kitsune in the process, Getting my shoes on. Kitsune joined me at my side. We walked to nowhere in particular until we arrived at a park. I was confused until we bumped into someone.  
“I'm really sorry,sir,” I apologized.  
“It is alright child, I am aware you need something?” He asked with wondering tone, I nodded.  
“Come sit, and I will help you,” He said as we sat on random bench and I focused on the dream-Until they came to a large fortress. Tasarla looked at the fortress in shock. As the hunters landed they pulled her out of the net and cut the bindings,pushing her to a room with other female prisoners, and they were forced to strip and change into these tunic and leggings with heavy armor. They walked out walked to large area where three thrones sat on top of a high dais. Tasarla couldn’t see their faces but they were dressed richly.   
“Welcome,” said the first one dressed in red. They gave their speech and Tasarla noticed, her old friend Korrah, She walked over and was about to talk to him when they were split up going two different directions. She started to walk until she bumped into someone.  
“Sorry,” She apologized to a small boy.  
“Its fine,” he said, “My name is Jediel,” he said.  
“My name is Tasarla,” She introduced herself.  
“Nice to meet you,” Said Jediel, “You too,” Tasarla replied. As they were taken to a special room to be made into mindless soldiers, Jediel advised they both look away, After the hypnosis was over, they walked to a large cavern, to deliver power gems to a specially designed prisons for the guardians. Tasarla was sent to do it and she felt the pull hard and tried to resist but had to let go.  
“Are you alright?” Asked Jediel worriedly, “I’m fine,” replied Tasarla. Both pretend to walk in a dazed state until they were dragged into a secret room by an Agarthian.  
“Who are you,” Asked Tasarla taking on a defective stance.  
“I am called Ugon, But I was originally known as Amura,” telling them his life story Ugon told them to escape to the back exist. After agreeing to the plan, Jediel and Tasarla took off their armor leaving them in tunics and leggings. Both pretended to act like they were hypnotized until the spotted the existed and quickly running, jumping off a high cliff and flying through the gap and escaping the fortress. The dream ended there and I woke up from sleep, I was back in my bed. I heard the sounds of fighting outside the house, I asked my cloak what time it was, and it replied it was night. I went downstairs, Kitsune padding over to look outside.   
“What do you see?’ I asked Kitsune.  
“Arrancar, not good, you should summon Gashadokuro would be the best way to beat that thing,’ said Kitsune. Right forget to mention that, As Hiroi Sedzukiya, I could summon any mythological creature to help my friends in settle ways, the only limitation was that I was only confined to the country I was on, so I could only summon Japanese mythical creatures.   
“Gashadokuro, Come and assist,” I said softly. The ground started to shake as the footsteps of Gashadokuro came closer. The Arrancar swore as he heard the footsteps of Gashadokuro. Gashadokuro roared loudly, a sound similar to the cries of hungry children. Gashadokuro picks up the Arrancar and holds him at eye level, again the Arrancar swore.  
“Who controls you?” He asked as he struggled in the large yokai's grasp.  
“I am Gashadokuro, and my mistress is Hiroi Sedzukiya,” said Gashadokuro as stared at the Arrancar with an entrant on eating him if I give the command. Knowing my cue, I walked outside and ‘stared’ up at Gashadokuro.  
“You know what to do,” I said to Gashadokuro. I could see threads of spiritual energy going to Gashadokuro mouth. After all the chaos was over, I felt dizzy and then nothing not even a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next day I was walking to school with Ichigo. My thoughts would constantly go to and fro with questions during class, At lunch I mediated to see what I could understand in these strange dream like memories.  
Jediel and Tasarla looked like they had been flying for hours. Jediel's smaller frame was shivering from the cold.  
“Tasarla, we need to find a place to rest,” He said as his teeth chattered. Tasarla turned to face him and nodded,having felt the cold seep into her skin also.  
“That would be a good idea,” She replied. Both landed on the damp ground and walked among the tall grass looking for shelter. Jediel’s stomach growled for food,Tasarla turned around and a silent agreement was made, find food than shelter. Both started to look around when a rustling noise caught the attention of Jediel, He turned to face where the noise was coming from. The source of the noise came closer and closer until he was tackled to the ground by someone he never met..  
“Who are you and what do you want?” She asked in a threatening tone as she held a small blade over his head. Jediel could hear Tasarla coming closer, until she was a good two feet away. Jediel spoke for the sake of survival.  
“Look, we are sorry for intruding on whatever your doing, we’re just looking for food and shelter. That is all,” He said. The weapon that was held to his neck moments before was removed, and he was sitting up.  
“Sorry, we never had strangers here before… Jarita,” said Jarita.  
“Jediel,” he said, “Tasarla,” answered Tasarla.   
“Nice to meet you both, come with me,” Said Jarita. Both Jediel and Tasarla met each others eyes but followed Jarita nonetheless. The trio arrived at a small cottage. It looked homey and reminded Tasarla of family dinner, and with that she felt homesick. Upon entering the cottage, They met a large women in height, her features were elegant much like cursive, she had different shades of yellow running through her curly hair from a Chandelier sparkle yellow to a golden pecan with her eyes of a mix green,blue,black, white,pink,purple,red,yellow,white,grey,brown, and orange Tourmaline gemstones. She wore a simple.black,long sleeved, tunic that fell to her ankles and was slitted all the way to the hips, embroidered with gold designs, with dark grey leggings and flats. Tasarla studied the other two people. Jediel indeed was small for a boy his age, his mop of dark auburn colored hair,with caramel eyes and sharp features made his stand out more. Jarita had tan skin and black hair pulled into a swirled ponytail with eyes the colors of precious metals with sculpted features.   
“My name is Sangita Uranchimeg Chaudhary , a poet, My friend here is Jarita Rocca Potter, and you are?” she asked, Jediel was the first to speak.  
“Jediel Tahas Sapenti,” Sangita nodded and turned to Tasarla. “And you are?”  
“Tasarla ma’am,” She replied, but Sangita was not having it, Tasarla was hesitant but she said her full name.  
“…Tasarla Runa Aysilu Sujitra Ualani Migina Liang-Akatsuki ,ma’am,” Sangita had a blank look on her face before it turned to excitement.  
“Your the daughter of the chosens Guiada Dimitr Baatar Liang-Akatsuki and Chilaili Tiateata ‘Ka ‘anā ‘anā’ Blue Hawk,” I nodded yes, and Sangita squealed with glee before starting to speak- I was snapped out of my mediation by Ichigo. he had placed his hand on my shoulder with slight pressure so I could turn to ‘face’ him.  
“Class starts in a minute,” He said, I got up and grabbed my stuffed,following Ichigo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After school had finished, Ichigo,Rukia and myself were walking home. Something was on my mind, I haven’t seen Oihime.  
“What happened to Orihime?” I asked Ichigo,hoping for answers. Ichigo explained that Orihime had been kidnapped by the Espada. He told me I was staying here to be safe from harm. I sighed but didn’t say anything. I headed up to my room,sitting on my bed and continued the mediation. ”There are many who speak ill of you father, but there are some that admire him,” Said Sangita. This catches the attention of Tasarla. Tasarla recounts what happened to her so far.   
“…Me and Jediel are hoping to head to Azgardion to warn the guardians of the threat,” Finished Tasarla. Sanguine looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Jarita and making a list of things to pack.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tasarla,Jediel,Jarita, and Sanita were on the road and had been traveling to Azardion to see the guardians. They faced many trials such as winged dwarves and a prophetic nymph that have them a warning.to beware the darkness. They continued to Azardion through the misty ocean. The ice cold ocean mist clung to their wings like morning dew on the grass.  
“I don’t think I can fly anymore,” Said Jarita,her wings becoming stiff. “Uh-oh,” She said and with that she fell to the ocean.  
“Jarita!” Yelled the others. Tasarla flew after the fallen teen, But before she could even grab Jarita’s hand. A blurred figure shot out and grabbed Jarita. When a blur flew pass Tasarla, did she realize where they were,Guardians.   
“Come, you will be safe,” Said the guardian.   
Tasarla and her friends followed the guardians to The city of Azardion the center of Ægro. It glistened a glittery gold,silver,bronze,and brass. They were given an immediate council with the guardians. Evu~a and her husband along with the rest of guardians sat on thrones. Tasarla explained what happened from her kidnapping to know. The guardians told the four that they would become guardians because they knew what happened by enemy lines first hand. Their training started and they met a boy named Devin Bard Arany. Day and night they trained, Tasarla,Jediel,Jarita,Sanita, and now Devin became a small squad, Tasarla training under Rebekka and Abigail.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Tasarla was training with her powers. As she was practicing a complex trick of mixing hand signs into Alchemy. About the third attempt did she get it right.  
“Ms.Liang,” Said a soft voice. Tasarla turned around to see a small messenger. He took out a letter from his sleeve and held it out to the girl. Tasarla took the letter from his hand,opened it up and read it. She dropped the letter, Her grandfather was dying, Without thinking She ran toward the portal room,putting in the location for Cherry blossom village ,Arriving under three minutes Tasarla ran towards her home,upon entering the door,she saw her family gathered around the door. She ran towards her Mother and looked at her with worry. Her father came out and spoke softly.  
“He’s not going to make it,” Tasarla hugged her father.  
“He wanted to speak to you,” Her father said. Tasarla was speechless but she headed into the room where her gander father lay. Upon entering the room, Tasarla saw her grandfather,Ziroli,lying on his bed,pale as a ghost.  
“Grandfather,” She said as she kneels down, Ziroli takes her hand in his own.  
“I have a secret to tell you,”He said, Tasarla was confused but she leaned forward nonetheless.  
“Our family, your father’s side of the family, we our descendants of powerful people. There was a prophecy spoken that a powerful Arcanist would rise in times of civil unrest. Ægro, the world of spirits,has been open many times allowing them to cause chaos among many civilizations. We protect the universe and galaxy from the imbalance of one over throwing the other,Tara, I know in my heart that you will be the one to bring back a lost balance,” He said Tasarla’s eyes showed confusion.  
“Grandfather,how can you be sure,” She asked.  
“Because I hoped that someday, Peace will come and we could rest,” Ziroli said weakly, the rest of the family had entered the room.  
“Me mangav tut,” Said Ziroli.  
“Me mangav tut, Dadrus,” said Guiada. Ziroli’s eyes closed and he never woke again. A funeral was held,Tasarla had to return back to Azardion. She wasn’t dress in her training garb but was instead dressed in a white silk peasant blouse, a simple black skirt and finally a purple dress that was laced up at the front with a source blue ribbons, her hair was done in a twisted updo, and around her neck was opalite-moonstone crystal that laid canceled by a curved abalone shell, a green obsidian stone pressed into the abalone, an electrum facet held the necklace together along with electrum details, the leather cord was decorated with pearls that were held in place by the cords being braided. Her sandaled feet were touching the floor as she leaned against the railing of the gazebo,her wings dropped slightly in sadness. She gripped the necklace and remember how her father told her that her grandfather was planning to give it to her for her birthday, But he had die and so she was given it at the funeral. many emotions crossed through her body,she didn’t know what to feel. Letting an aggravated sigh escape her lips as she rested her head on the wall on her left.  
“Are you alright?” Asked masculine voice with worry for the guardian. Tasarla turned around to meet the eyes of the prince. The prince had sculpted features,with frosted hazel wood skin, long raven cinnamon blackened-brownish hair was pulled back into a braid, thin round eyes were an ice blue and pale gold turning a light green.   
“Your majesty…I wasn’t expecting to see you here…why are you?” She stumbled over her words.  
“Captain Liang-Akatsuki, you may know my title, my full name Andrei Dimitri Zadorl Miskinis-Oussealyl, But we are alone, please call me Andrei,” Princ-Andrei said.  
“Then you call me Tasarla when we are alone,” replied Tasarla. Andrei smiled a soft smile, he walked over and stood next to her, his tunic hung at his shoulders,his pants were slightly loose.  
“What is the matter?” He asked as Tasarla’s heterochromic kaleidoscopic eyes with his own.   
“My grandfather passed away,I feel…disoriented,honestly I don’t know what to think, and he left me this necklace that he originally wanted to give to me for my birthday,” She sighed and looked back out towards tranquil wave ocean, the same ocean the guardians traveled on. Andrei nodded in understanding.  
“I understand. My uncle passed away earlier in the year,he was one of my mentors and cared deeply for family,”replied Andrei. A somber,comfortable silence feel over the pair. Andrei grabbed Tasarla’s hand and led them to the center of the gazebo, Andrei took Tasarla’s hand in his own,the smallest of sparks flew between the soon to be couple. Andrei took off a dragon’s fire breath opal necklace decorated with gold. Putting the necklace over her head the slightly longer necklace glistened under the opalite-moonstone necklace.  
Awakening from my trance,my memories came back to me as I remembered who I was.  
I met Andrei’s eyes with my own and with a small smile I said.  
“thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I was now fifteen,My team and I were doing a reconnaissance mission. Jarita’s tracking saving us much time. We landed near Bintang river near the lunar mountains, making camp. Stellar fish traveled along the river to the many oceans and seas that surrounded the regions of Ægro. the sound of starlings echoed through the mountain side. We were looking for the heart of Ægro,the center and life of the planet.  
Later that night, I heard a humming sound,waking up along with the rest of my team, we packed our camp and headed to where the noise was coming from. we walked down a worn trail that leads to the crystal caverns. We traveled deep into the caverns that we saw that is was actually a network of tunnels. We heard the humming grow louder and louder until we reached a large central cave the size of tarvens. in the center was an engraved designs that depicted the story of creation,figures,of Terran mythical creatures,gods and heroes decorated the walls, a map that had constellations in the language of the forgotten primordial ancients,known mostly to magic users. Looking around the cavern,Devin accidentally activated the the disk in the middle revealing it as a platform. Walking onto it,we rode down to an even larger carven with the same designs as the on top but what caught our attention was the large lake in the middle, looking around,we wondered where the heart of Ægro was until I faced the lake. Looking up, I saw sixty four stones spinning around something. From my view on the ground as I wasn’t sure what would happen if I flew in the cavern,the center had two stones spinning around the center,the next lay was three,then five,then six,then seven,then eleven,and twelve, and finally the last ring was seventeen, the stones were carved with something and in the center was a glowing light. For some reason at the time, I was attracted to it,like it was calling me, and I listened to that feeling walking towards it. Sangita grabbed my hand and I was snapped out of my trance.  
“Are you alright?” She asks with worry.  
“I’m fine,” I replied. Whatever that thing was, it was powerful and the symbiotic creature inside me could feel it. When we got back,I started to do research on the Heart of Ægro.I looked everywhere from my home to the universe and only coming up with bits and pieces, and coming up with very little. Upon going through my records of my family, I saw something mentioned my great grandmother Malika. Malika mentioned in her journal that she often felt a strange energy from a world not on earth. It was vague at best but it was something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of theses chapters are shorter then other chapters.

Chapter six

I was now sixteen. My team and I were one of the high ranking teams for talent. There had been rumors spreading about me, you that fact of my heritage. I chose to ignore most of time with other things. I was finishing up some training with Evu~a, and after that I headed to the garden, where Andrei was. Andrei and I have been a couple for a while.  
“Hello my love,” said Andrei as he stole a quick peck on my lips.  
“Hello to you as well,” I replied. We started to talk about many things. The thought of our relationship being heard of would raise more supision then nesorsary. Andrei sang a song that I remembered.  
I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,I have dreamed what a joy you'll be,I have dreamed every word you'll whisper,When you're close, close to me,How you look in the glow of evening,I have dreamed and enjoyed the view,In these dreams I've loved you so,That by now I think I know,What it's like to be loved by you,I will love being loved by you…” turning to face him and singing back.  
“Alone and awake I've looked at the stars,The same that smiled on you,And time and again I've thought all the things,That you were thinking too-I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,I have dreamed what a joy you'll be,I have dreamed every word you'll whisper,When you're close, close to me,How you look in the glow of evening,I have dreamed and enjoyed the view,” Leaning in for a simple kiss that we would remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

We had been given another mission. To penetrate the dark ones’ layer. We had been investigating undercover. Unfortunately for me and Jediel,we were recognized. We barely managed to escape, knowing thing, I practiced to be able to be stronger. I was pulled aside for a mission that was highly classified and secretive. Sitting with Rakkuna’s mentor, she explained my mission.  
“At this point, we need allies,”  
“Why?” I asked hoping for more answers.  
“War has begun some what and soon it will grow to a large scale civil war,”   
“I can understand that part, but why me?” I asked goddess of wisdom.  
“During the war of celestials, your father was fighting for the side of Acostra because he believed that was his destiny. Upon meeting your mother,yes I know this sounds cheesy and doesn’t make any scene, He converted to the side of good because Acostra wanted to kill him and also because he was in love with your mother,” She explained.  
“But what does this mean for me, how do I fit into all of this?” I asked, pressing for how I was a piece of a puzzle.   
“Your father was gifted Arcanist much like you are. He created some of the spells used by other magic users, when people started to learn of his time with the darkness, he was thought of as a spy. He hid in Cherry Blossom village to protect the family he loved. Your father however was unique , for he was in a way special. He was born with the vessel of the earth dragon Nymph Equilibrar. Your mother was the host of elemental lightning bird. In order to defeat Korrah, we will need the help of mythical creature from earth. Along with that I need you gain an alliance with the Soul Reapers and Quincy. As you are aware both sides are at odds with each other and we need them to get along,so there is no more disruptions. Do I make myself clear?” She asked, finishing the details of the mission.  
“I understand,” I said.  
After that, I let my magic not be contained and hidden. While I was practicing melding the energies of Equilibrar and the elemental lightning bird with my own. I felt the area of someone else enter the room.  
“Hello, Daygan,” I said  
“I knew I smell wet bird,” Said Daygan. His two goons grab my arms and wings. I don’t put up a fight because I know how this is going to end.  
“What, no fight?” He asked with a sneer. I could hear Equilibrar and the elemental lightning bird throwing insults at the privileged scum.  
“No,I just don’t like to waste my energy or breath on pointless fights that end with me winning all the time,” I said.  
“Why you litt-“ As he was about to throw a punch,I bulked my wings to the flight position flying upwards. Allowing Equilibrar and the elemental lightning bird to possess my body, I cast a spell and disappear from sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I had returned to Cherry Blossom Village living a normal life as the daughter of Guiada. I would do secret missions for the heavenly council. One day I was one day walking around Azardion now twenty years old. Thick black and dark brown hair was braided with light tan skin and kaleidoscopic eyes with gold,green,blue,brown,orange,silver and other colors of sunrise and sunset, The left eye had colors of day and sunrise while the left eye was sunset and night. My ethnically mixed features were more sharpened ,My wings of the snowy owl were hidden from view,my markings were hidden with makeup and my other world features were hidden with my cloak,Being descended of elves,fairies,and elemental wasn’t always easy but I learned to manage. As I was walking through the streets, my scarf was born off, running after it I tried to catch, but it flew further away. The person who caught was someone I haven’t thought of in awhile,Prince Andrei.  
“Ah mis, this must be yours,” He said as faced me.  
“Yes, it is,” I replied. Andrei had changed dramatically since the time I saw him.   
“My name is Andrei,” He said.  
“Runa,” I replied.  
“Lovely name,” He said, “Have we met before?” He asked out of curistosly.  
“Once along time ago,” I replied, Slowly we both fell in love again,no magic that could make him remember and I didn’t care,I was happy. I noticed a guardian was following us. I brushed it off at first as just Andrei’s escorts. While I was picking up fruits, I was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alleyway,I would have attacked them until I realized how it was.  
“,Jediel,Jarita,Sangita,and Devin! Your Andrei’s escorts?” I was amazed and astonished. They explained everything to me, what had been going on. The Heavenly council was under scrutiny and a witch hunt of sorts was going on. I nodded in understanding and told them to be careful.  
While Andrei and I were spending time, I saw guards coming towards us,I tapped Andrei’s knuckles and quickly understood what I saw. We tried to walk and escape the witch hunt guards. We were safe, until I realized that the head was Numaia,a nun who was trying to win the prince’s attention, and she would attack me. After our last outing, I told Andrei, that I have to go. I left and was never seen by anyone from Azardion. I was wrong, so very wrong. Numaia was also from Cherry Blossom village and she knew where I lived. The day the witch came to my home was the day she revealed her true colors. She had brought Andrei along, I had been helping collect fish. She told the guards to grab and before I could run I was snatched and dragged back Azardion.I was beaten,Andrei was forced to cut my hair. I was to be burned at the stack, I was scared but I had to be strong. As I was dragged to the burning stack in nothing but a flimsy dress, I was tied to the post and as the fire was set aflame, I was burned, I struggled and struggled trying and failing to warn them of the Dark ones. With no choice left, I activated the power inside men as it burned like the flames. Equilibrar and the elemental lightning bird allowed me access to their forms, My wings escaped their bonds and I flew away injured.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I remember waking up injured in my house. I looked over to my mother and saw that she was using her magic.  
“Mom,” I weased.  
“Yes honey?” She said as she focused on me.  
“What happened?” I asked, everything was a blur. My mother explained the events that I know should not be written. The explanation lasted for a few moments. The rest of my family had filtered into my room. I was hugged by my twin Tsura and then dog piled by the rest of my siblings. Each told how worries they were, My father told the other to calm down. He asks if I have a plan and I replied yes. I tell them that I will use the heart of Ægro to create a sort of gateway between the world of Ægro and the planet earth. My father nodded in understanding, the rest of my family was worried for my safety.   
It took two weeks for my mother to heal me from injuries, And once she deemed my condition was normal enough for travel. Diango,Khulai,Tsura,Maloney, and Meriful helped me pack for the journey. After I changed into a pair of leggings,tunic and extra layers to keep me warm, I was met at the entryway of our home.  
“Be safe honey,” Mom said.  
“I will,” I replied.  
“I agree with your mother on this kiddo, Be safe and be careful,”Dad said.  
“Yes Dad,” I replied. I was then pulled into a hug by my siblings.  
“Please be careful,” Said Tsura.  
“Of course, I will make that promise to my family,” I said.  
“I agree with Sura on this Runa, don’t your typical trouble,” said Diango holding his hand out. Taking his hand we both shook on it.  
“Sure thing bro,” I replied with a smile. And with that I was off on my journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The journey took five days on foot and four days flying. I was traveling on the river, because I noticed that the river running around Cherry blossom village was connected to Bintang river. I was navigating the river for two and a half days. As I drew closer to the Lunar mountains, I could feel the energy of the heart of Ægro. Docking on the shore, I started to fly to the specific cavern the Heart of Ægro was hidden in, I heard footsteps. Moving quickly as I could, I raced to the cavern as fast I could. The platform activated started going down, quickly jumping on. As I reached the bottom of the hidden cavern I walked towards the lake that was under the lake. Kneeling down, I tapped the surface of the lake and the heart glowed a fiery crimson. I stood up as the light beam reached for the disturbance. The energy from the heart glowed brightly as I was pulled towards it. After that I don’t remember much of what happened afterwards, except running, not know who I was then, coming to earth and then darkness.  
I snapped out of my mediation. I looked around, I could see in perfect clarity. getting up from my bed, I headed to the wash room and looked in the mirror. I had taken my original guardian form, I also took note that I had matured three years during my time mediating,my markings once again prominent. I felt a strong presence in the room.  
“Hello guardian,” Said a smooth voice, I turned around I came face to face with a man with a bull cut and dull brown eyes.  
“Who are you?” I asked my hand positioned to use the call signal.  
“I am called Honda Kiku the personification of Japan. The Kitsune Dragon samurai,” Announcing who he was, I lowered my hand and he quickly took it in his own. We were teleported to a large hall filled with personification/mythical hybrids,detities,heroes,monsters of mythology from around the world and aliens also stood in the great hall organized. Japan spoke to them with a tone similar to royalty,After everything was finished on his end. I was then aloud to speak, explaining the plan that the guardians had in place with Rebekka helping out on occasion. After finishing the explanation,Izanami was the one to speak.  
“I never had seen or heard in my long life of uniting the Quincy and Shinigami uniting to defeat a common goal. As I do not exist to the Shinigami of The Gotei 13. I can see the reason, It would ease some problems but We need them to agree with us as well be fair. How are you going to get them to agree?” Asked Izanami with a condescending but curious tone.  
“I plan on doing something crazy,” I admitted. I was sheepish but then again it was better than nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Things were different now, I was working undercover getting the soon to be warring sides to agree on a greater threat. That was easier said than done. Even though I didn’t have my powers, I learned to make do using a spell book. The Kurosaki’s though I had been kidnapped even though I lived with Kiku Honda under the guise as a lost kid with amnesia. I knew that it was not the best, but it would be better not to have suspicion. As an outfit for going outside for a “Hero work” I wore a simple white t-shirt with thick,warm cloth leggings that were black, a pair of grey boots and grey accents. It made it easy to blend in and not be caught as easily. I was walking through Tokyo when a presence of a Kitsune.—“Dad?” Avi was looking up with curious eyes.  
“Yes honey?” He asked watched Avigayill’s round face scrunch up with thought.  
“What is your question, little lion?” Esther asked her daughter.  
“Is it true that Mom is Phantom Shadow spirit and live through around the time of the guardian civil war?” She asked,though it was also aimed at him.  
“Not quite kiddo,We did live during the later stages of it though,” Said Acesh.  
“So, the events were real?” she asked to see if it was true.  
“Not quite little lion,” Said Ether.  
“Besides,we only have nineteen chapters left, do you want me to finish?” He asked, to which Avi nodded. —Kitsune barked and again another feeling of spiritual energy was felt by the both of us. Grabbing my spell book, I saw a lone Arrancar wandering through the streets of Tokyo. They weren’t paying attention to me so I cast my spell.  
“Jimen ni shibaru,” Casting the spell the Arrancars feet sunk into the ground and I disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

I was mediating in Japan’s garden. I was trying to get the Shinigami and Quincy to work together and try to work against a greater evil. That was easier said than done. With the Winter war between the Arrancar,Espada and the traitors of Soul society against the Gotei thirteen come to the town of Karakura. Neither side would agree to work with the other until they add proof,to which I called them both self-centered,egosticastilal,self-righteous, Pig headed, easily offended children,not the best idea. Phantom Shadow spirits are the oldest race of guardians being born around the time Ægro was actually a planet that is now the sun of the Gataetan system and us it’s people were all killed,so becoming spirits and creating the Gataetan system and the Gataetan races, I explained the fact that techniquilly both Quincy and Shinigami were the same because they were descended from the Phantom Shadow spirits and share one similar ability, the ability to manipulate the energy of spirits. Knowing full well that I was correct they agreed somewhat. Where I got the information that both sides were related to the Phantom Shadow Spirits was a bit complex as I had to use DNA. Collecting a sample of DNA from a Shinigami is not an easy task as I had to draw blood with a little magic and it was the same with the Quincy and then taking on my blood to compare was a lot of late nighters. After confirming my theory I was able to relax.  
I was helping Japan with the souls to get them to the underworld. With the Shinigami focused on fighting, Japan had to make sure that Izanami could judge them. War was coming soon among the Shinigami and Quincy, soon they will forget the truce, I have to act fast.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

The Winter war was over and both sides suffered casualties. The personifications mourned as they worked. With Ichigo losing his powers, I could tell his real power was developing it was small, but it was there. Ichigo tried to live a normal life, but I knew it wasn’t easy for him but he was trying. I would sometimes visit Karakura and watch Ichigo from a distance to make sure he was okay,sometimes offering advice as an unknown stranger.  
I was helping Japan with the assistance of America to take down a personification of anger. Anger though a harmless personification can be dangerous if left unbridled. I was using a binding spell to make sure it didn’t escape. Japan approached slowly as the captured Personification…Yokai. Technically these guys were mythical entenies that roamed the world for as long as human civilization existed.   
We then ran into some trouble with the soul society ,but we managed to take care of it. Two weeks later I moved to China to hide because the personifications know my fate is coming closer, so originally they were planning on sending me with Rebekka to Zaralon through the stargate. Time flew by and soon I was packing for my trip until I was attacked by vengeful Mogwai.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

As I was packing for the tip I heard the sound of talking. Demonic like entities appeared, with leather skin and similar in appearance to a western demon. The creatures quickly registered in my mind,Mogwai. quickly grabbing my dagger, I held it in a defensive stance. Suddenly a piece of information hits my mind. Mogwai only produced offspring when it rained. Sneaking a look at my window, I noticed drops of rain that I didn’t notice while packing. I was in a corner, I couldn’t do anything. Knowing I had to think fast I ran, straight through slashing and running. I could tell the Mogwai were behind me, I ran towards the crowded areas of Heshun Town. I knew in my mind I needed get out of town to not harm any more people. The leader was smarter than the rest and seemed to want to keep me as his prize. I continued to dodge people until I reached the edge of two and then I took off faster then even, m legs pounding on the muddy path. I ran for what felt like hours trying to get a good distance away from Heshun Town. Stopping at a small glade I sat down on the now wet grass to breath. I knew in my mind that Hiroi Sedzukiya had to die, so I could live. After all, to become Hiroi Sedzukiya, I had to die for my spirit to return to my actual body. I ran a and through my hair. I heard hissing laughter and I turned around and saw more Mogwai. It was ninety-nine to one, I was outnumbered,cold and smoking wet,not a lot of magical energy,no armor and my knife was my only weapon. Knowing I didn’t have much of a chance, they attacked all at once. I dodged the attacks the best I could. One Mogwai with green tipped claws left a deep gash in my side. I grunted and I was over runned with Mogwai piling on top of me. I struggled against them until I felt some sort of energy in my body. Latching onto it, I focused and I used the energy to destroy the mogwai by releasing it as an explosion of light.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

I had fainted and later I awoke in a hospital. Sitting next to me was China, his head buried in an old scroll. He looked up once he felt me staring at him.  
“Are you alright Aru?” Yao asked, the fact I was pale was disconcerting even by his standards.  
“I’m fine, Besides it not that bad,” I said. In truth, I in unbearable pain from the poison I now realized was inside me. The Chinese personification did not look convinced but knowing I was being stubborn, he dropped the subject.   
Twelve examinations later, The Doctor told me I was fine and that I would need to take it easy for awhile. I nodded none the less because I knew I would not make it.  
We then headed to Colorado,USA to go to StarGate headquarters,I meet the Personification of the U.S.A,Canada, and Washington D.C. The three are standing in front of a large gate decorate with symbols that I had never seen before. It reminded of the portals used in the portal room back in Ægro. The blue vortex appeared and we walked through it to reach the planet Zaralon on the other side. We were met by Imperial crown prince Ênomalron. Ênomalron the prince of Zaralon had markings that were changing to different designs,dark yellow eyes and extra limbs, He had four two on the right and two on the left, He also had long purple hair. Rebekka greeted him with a curtseying nod as Ênomalron gave a kneeling bow.  
“It is good to see you again priestess,” He said.  
“Thank you, your majesty it is wonderful to see you again as well,” she replied. I quickly introduce myself to Imperial prince Ênomalron. We talk as we head to the castle. Looming over my head was the grand castle of the Zaraloni royals. The castle was intricate made out of a Łontoni stone from the eastern mountains,the windows looked to be made of polished gems, the roof was made of a gleaming copper metal. I was blown away by its beauty for it truly was something of another world. As we enter the inside, I was completely blown away as I had no words to describe the beauty inside. As we neared the throne room I could feel accent power humming in the air. Imperial king councilman Šlavion sat on a might thrown made from the hide of the Kįjix,on his back were leathery like wings that formed the first pair of arms, the other six he had humanoid like hands, he dark algae green eyes,he like his son had the purple hair, thought had lighten with age, his markings were fading but still prominent nonetheless.  
“Dėtrūm Father,”Ênomalron greeted in Zaraloni.  
“Åßcum, my son,” Replied the king. We exchanged the rest of the greetings and get down to business. While taking about the guardian civil war, My thoughts drifted off to a though often common among many. Galtaetaens as a diverse species under united standards always changed with time, hybrid or not we were constantly evolving with time,our power was connected to the source of life itself and we created by this power,the religion of Magism was old going back to the times of the ancients,The deities often worshiped on earth were from Galtaeta in its older times. We change and grow to reach the ultimate goal. Galtaetaens are protectors as much as the guardians, they represent the planets and its people, Represent the values of a warrior, a burning passion to protect, a structured mind,quick flying moment,an ever changing wisdom,enlightenment in morality,balance in all, and finally being able to reach out to the world unknown. We take for about an earth hour before we part ways, I was talking with Ênomalron about the other world,Ærgo. We were talking about this that and the other thing, until I felt strangely ill. Grabbing my head, I felt pain traverse through my body causing me to collapse.  
“Guardian, Are you alright?” Ênomalron asked with worry. Knowing now I was dying, I shake my head no. Ênomalron picks me up bridal style and carries me to the infirmary. I was in much pain and very weak, I could barely keep my eyes opened. Ênomalron was telling me to stay awake, that everything was going to be fine. We reached the infirmary, the healers trying to find the poison in my body,but in the end they couldn’t save me from my fate, I started to lose my hearing,smell,taste,and touch. Finally everything went black and I knew I was in the realm of Ærgo.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

I didn’t remember much of what happened,it felt as if I was floating in space. I was weightless floating in a sea of color. The feeling of nothingness was comforting or lonely, I wasn't sure. I felt a feeling of sinking back to the ground, I felt arms wrap around and support me. Opening my eyes, I was met with Andrei’s gaze. Before I could utter anything,Andrei spoke.  
“Rest, things will be explained in time,” And with that I fell back into the arms of sleep.

Waking up later, I felt the wait of my twin nearby.  
“Tsura,dear sister, What has happened while I was gone?” I asked my dear younger twin. Tsura's smile is strained as she speaks of events, she then cried at my supposed death.   
“Dear sister, I’m sorry you had to deal with my absence but everything will be alright, I promise,” I said.   
“I know,” She replied, “But there are some people who want to see you,” She said. I nodded and she helped me up. Changing into a frosty white top with no sleeves and slits for my wings to go through with form fitting high waisted pants, an off the shoulder present blouse with a sarong tied around my waist. I looked in the mirror, I still aged looking to be around twenty two, my features finely sharpened, the colors that danced around my iris took on the appearance of a sunrise and sunset respectively,my skin tone was darker, and my hair little longer. My wings looked snowy owls wings. I looked over to Tsura, she also matured, but her brown eyes had attained some wisdom. The both of us looked in the mirror and indeed did we look similar with tan skin,thick chocolate brown and raven black hair,Eurasian-Native american/pacific islander features that were mixed and sharpened, snowy owl wings proud and strong, but our eyes were our biggest difference, my eyes are heterochromia kaleidoscope eyes warm and dark, my sister’s chestnut brown are warm and bright. We walked down the hall to the main area and I see people I haven’t seen in years. My eldest brother Diego, who was 27, taking after our mother with dark brown eyes,black hair, and Pacific islander-native american features,his wings much like my own were like the snowy owl. My second eldest brother Khulai, Who was 25,having taking after father, had kaleidoscopic eyes,black hair from mother, and facial features similar to the east, his wing seemed to have taken on a grey coloring. Malony, now 17, had also changed, her Chestnut brown eye had lightened while her kinetoscopic eye had become a simple design of blue,green,purple,yellow,grey and brown,her ombre hair had settled for black near the roots to brown at the bottom,her Roma-native american features were mature,her wings starting to be less awkward. Finally was little 11 year old Meriful with his european Roma features starting to lose their pudginess,his brown hair and eyes starting to become much like mom’s,his wings were starting to molt allowing the adult feather to come in. Mom and Dad still looked the same as they did on their wedding day.  
“Migina,” Said Mom, a tan colored hand going to her mouth. The tan skin we inherited from mom was lighter than my siblings and I.  
‘Hey Mom,” I said. Tears sprung from My mother’s eyes as she ran and embraced me in a bear hug. A sob escaped her lips as she mumbled stuff in Cherokee. I say some stuff back in Lakota. My father and the rest of my siblings embraced me. I was then reunited with my Teammates and Andrei. Malony wore a big smile and then went out of the room and brought Ichigo,Uryu,Orihime, Chad, Rukia and other soul Reapers. To say they were surprised was an understatement, But in all It was time for the truth to be revealed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

“Do you wonder why I did not tell you I was a guardian?” I asked them, they shook their heads. Ishida Uryuu was the one to speak of something on his mind.  
“How were you able to do what you did as Hiroi Sedzukiya?” He asked the question. I invited them to sit down and listen to my tale.  
“ I and my twin were born here in Cherry Blossom village with our names,Tasarla Runa Aysilu Sujitra Ualani Migina and Tsura Rós Shamset Avana Ululani Mimiteh Liang-Akatsuki, born on a cold autumn day,” I began. Mom and Dad were quick to remember Tsura’s and I’s birth.  
“Neither I or my husband remember much about that day except the fact that a chaotic at best, But I remember is that I was looking after the boys ,while Guiada was bringing wood inside, I felt this intense pain in my lower abdomen,Calling out for him, he went straight to the healer to get help. Then the birthing happened and I remember being out of it at best,But when I saw the girls, I knew they were meant to be here. Raising four kids was exactly easy but soon we got the hang of it,” said Mom.  
“After Mal and Meri were born,we lived a normal life,well as normal as you can get living in a forest village,My brothers and I were constantly michif in the village yet my heart always yearned for adventure. While we were living in peace, war was going on. When I was for teen, I was kidnapped,taken from my home by the Dark ones,I met my teammates Jediel,Jarita,Sangita, and Devin through escaping the lair of the darkness. My grandfather died later in the year and I became friends with Andrei. As I grew older I had many adventures and slowly I started to fall in love with Andrei. Lady Autumn knew we needed allies so she made do the mission to find allies, Through mythical creatures, and you guys, The Shinigami and Quincy. When I was twenty, I was burned at the stake at the stake for being a vessel of Equilibrar and the elemental lightning bird, I was injured and I managed to escape, being healed and then heading to the Heart of Ærgo becoming a part of it. The rest is history,” I said finishing the story. I fiddled with my necklace as my friends pressed my words.  
“So let me get this straight,the world of myth and Legends is real,aliens exist,there is a war,You’re a guardian,you knew about the Quincy and Shinigami fighting,why were you in disguise,Your dog was a nine tails fox,You were trying to stop both sides from fighting,and ravager spirits?” Asked Ichigo as tried to process it all.  
“Yes, that is all true,“ I replied.  
“Then why didn’t you stop Grandfather when we were kids?!” Ichigo asked in an angered tone. I sighed and gave the reasons why.  
“Firstly as Hiroi Sedzukiya, I couldn’t do anything, I was also incapisted, I didn’t have my powers, and finally is that if I stopped at that point in time, He would have come after me, and your mother would still be dead,” I said, keeping my tone even. Ichigo let a sad sigh escape his lips, I got up from my seat and knelt down to his level.  
“Your mother might be gone now Ichigo, But she still resides inside you,” I said, Placing my hand over his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

I awoke early the next morning. My thoughts a disarray. I was thinking about the times I did not want to return back home, Now I hesitant to return back to Ærgo.  
“I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away,I am letting myself look the other way,And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home—Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here. How cold have I become?  
I didn't want to,Lose you by what I'd done,Caught in the grey,  
I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away,I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay,And the hardest part in all of this is,I know my way back, I don't want to go,And let you see all that has become of me,I should've known, I should've known  
I didn't have a chance” Looking toward the east I asked the question that haunted me.   
“How cold have I become? I didn't want to,Lose you by what I'd done,Caught in the grey,It burns for a moment but-But then it numbs you—Takes you and leaves you just Caught in the grey,” Throwing my hands to the side,  
“In your deepest pain,In your weakest hour,In your darkest night,You are lovely,In your deepest pain,In your weakest hour,In your darkest night,You are lovely,” I turned and faced the west.  
“How cold have I become? I didn't want to,Lose you by what I'd done,Caught in the grey,It burns for a moment but—But then it numbs you,Takes you and leaves you just,Caught in the grey,In your deepest pain,In your weakest hour,In your darkest night,You are lovely,In your deepest pain,In your weakest hour,In your darkest night,You are lovely…I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away,” I turned array from everything. I walked to the grove of ancestors, I’ve been here when I was younger, When I had questions, now I had one that needed answers more than ever, Was I doing the right thing? I sat down on the weathered ground and focused on the topaz cyrus trees in front of me. The tree glowed a gentle turquoise as I was taken to a deep world that existed in another world. Standing before me was my great,great,great grandfather Edward Elric and his wife Evelyn.  
"What troubles you child?" asked my grandmother, her dark colored eyes with red around the edge glisten with worry.  
"Grandfather,Grandmother, Am I doing the right thing by dragging people who have no idea of this war existence?" I asked unsure what to do.   
"When I was trying to return Al's and my own body, I thought it was the philosopher's stone that would turn us back, When I learned what it was made from, I tried to find another way, Your grandmother and her two,dear cousins by her side, Giving up Alchemy was the best thing I did. Knowing you can find another way, even if it is not the best is something to think about, " said Grandpa Ed.  
"Think on it child, The powerful have their limits, Ed was always able to be human, Know that will make you better than your enemy," said Granma Evelyn.  
"Have patience," they both said, disappearing into the mist of the afterlife. I opened my eyes and I knew what needed to be done.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

We started packing early in the morning,double,triple,and quadruple checking that we had everything we needed. We headed to the east led by Andrei, The sounds of nature were soothing on foot. Gravity was weird in Ærgo as Shinigami or Quincy couldn't fly, So we decided to walk on foot. What usually took about two to three days flying was about twelve days journey on foot. We took breaks once in a long while for the sake of not getting blisters. When reached a river, an idea formed in my head.  
"What if we travel by boat?" I asked Andrei.  
"It would make the trip faster," He agreed. We took a break and I started to look for wood to make a large canoe. Jarita using magic to create the wood to build the base itself, After attaching the mast and steer, I used Alchemy to construct the ropes and sails. After putting it together, we pushed it into the deep and wide river.   
“At least this will be faster,” Said Ichigo as he stared at the large canoe.  
We pile on and started to sail. My siblings and I guided the ship along the river.   
We reached the ocean and traveled for what seemed a long time. The waves would beat against the canoe but we never wavered. We reached the shore of Ærgo’s capital, Alanticia. Managing to sneak in was easy but we had problems to deal with other than that, When we reached the council hall, I saw the chosen and Korrah. My mother casts a concealment spell to hide us.  
“What are we to do?” Molony asked our parents reverting back to their days during the war.  
“We have to help the guardians first, We need to keep Korrah distracted,” Mom said.  
“I could do that,”I volunteered.  
“We’ll help,” Said Ichigo and Uryu together. I was skeptical but I knew for my sake and theirs they were trying to work together. Dad nodded and we split up and went to work. We slipped through the door unnoticed, I made quick hand signs to create a type of camouflage to hide us. We had to move at the same time or else that jutsu wouldn’t work.  
“Where is Tasarla, Lady Autumn,” He asked, But Abigail Frostfall would refuse to answer. Korrah was furious and was about to persuade when I revealed myself.  
"I'm right here," I said. Lady Autumn looked up in surprise and then through gestures trying to tell not do what I was doing. I pushed forward nonetheless. Korrah surprised but nonetheless deterred walked forward and then started to walk circles around me, I kept my eyes facing forward.  
"Well,well look who came,My dear friend Tasarla," He said in a very familiar voice he used when I was his prisoner as a guardian.  
"We were never friends," I said evenly keeping my head slightly bowed.  
"True, but we were close once, were we not," Korrah said, remindin od the choice I made for falling in love with him when we were young.  
"You were manipulative and I can't believe I loved because you saved me," I said. We continued our dance of words as the guardians were escaping. Once the Abigail was out,I met my teammates eyes and made a small gesture to attack. Koran not expecting it teleported.  
“Where did he go,” Asked Uryuu.  
“Back to his base,” I replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

After managing to free the rest of the capital and small parts of Ærgoan territory. The guardians had tried to make peace but the Dark ones would not accept. We were preparing for war. As I was putting on my armor, I get a knock at my door, After I managed to quickly get my wing guards on, I was met with Ichigo’s unsure face. I sighed and gestured for him to enter my room.  
“Ichigo,” I began, “We…Haven’t been at peace when we became an empire, Glateata has a lot of conflicts in its system, but not when we were helping outside civilizations. We-they are so similar yet so different that we sometimes find it hard to get along… The biggest thing though is something that happened a long time ago. Long before even the system was the way it is, the ancient eight,Mythodria or Ærgœ as the planet was know originally, and finally Glateata. We lived in peace and harmony united under one banner as our powers were never needed to create soldiers. That all changed when the war broke out Blé aqua,Hawa' naqiin, Dìqiú,Kah̄mxk,Loisto,Kegelapan,Uila, and Anda í along with Skilinda, Eisha, Agarlinda, and Harmina split up. The end of the world is mostly unknown to people who have not read the remaining scrolls of the Gülmän battle. Peace efforts had been made but the problems was who the power would be directed to. Anda í’s magic was even more potent than her siblings, even many were fooled. She had found another world that was full of energy, Reshi,magoi,Psi, or life it self. It was what she used to enhance her soldiers,to win that war, after all she was able to tap into it. Ulia after their children were old enough, he killed Anda í and destroyed her research would not be used for ill… but it was too late, Anda í had let her mark, people were fighting and her curse was in effect, Ærgœ and Glateata were slowly being crumbled by the Ke-ło curse that was destroying the two planet. Jiyana jiyanê, Ulia’s daughter,did what she could slow it down, Ægrœ became the other world Ærgo and the planet Mythodria,Glateata was split into the rest of the planets in the system. We been fighting a curse that is leaving us in ruin that has broken us. A curse that has started to lose it hold on its people,” I said.   
“But why us?” Ichigo asked gesturing to himself, and I told him my theory.  
“With how you control spiritual energy around you both, you in theory, are creating new life force energy to be used, If the curse has magical properties that affect the energy then by mixing energy refined by Shinigami and Quincy, we create a ‘different environment’ and the curse not knowing what it is will dissipate…In theory, I’m not to sure how that works exactly without a lot of testing,” I explained,Ichigo giving me a look of accusation.  
“Okay, I may be the best Arcanist but I mostly stayed away from the life force stuff because I’m not one to dabble with something dangerous,also I don’t want to make the mistake of bringing someone to life because there are consequences for that. To dabble with the energy it self is something worse than death and after effects that can’t be reversed. I seen the scrolls but I feel there is a piece missing in this puzzle and I don’t know what it is,” I ranted for a good few seconds before Ichigo stopped me in tracks.  
“ I know what you are talking about, in fact you have more caution then the twelfth division captain does,besides you use to tell me that “You don’t know the fruits of your labors till till you have done the work to grow it,” You told me that the day I became a soul reaper,” He said. I ran my hand over my face and giggled.  
“You’re the best,” I said to my best friend. Ichigo ruffled my hair and then left to go talk to the others.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

I was explaining to my friends,the guardians and the army that was on the side of balance the plan I had worked on and refined with Ichigo’s help. Andrei seemed to be jealous but from what Ichigo was explaining to him in the background was that he was interested in someone else. I knew who Ichigo was interested in but I kept that to myself. As I turned to face my friends and family, I sighed, a breath from holding my breath for too long. A solum air hangs over us like we are standing at the bottom of the ocean, there is no turning back now.   
“You did what you can Tara, now we must prepare for the inevitable,” My mother said, My breath stutters but I meet my mother’s eyes and nod.

We set up camp near the fortress of the dark ones. I hated fighting, I only wanted to protect and worst of all, I had to fight Korrah. I had talked to him before hoping to create peace with peace. But even when he wanted to, he was held back by his superiors. I ran a hand over my face, I was tired and the battle was coming closer. I decided to meditate to clear my mind and to see what Equilibrar and the Elemental lightning bird could tell me. I haven’t talked to the duo in awhile.  
I opened my eyes to see I was in my mind scape. I focused on their location. I was quickly moved to their location. Sitting on a rock was Equilibrar, he was relaxed, his body not as stiff and regal like how he is depicted among our people, his black opal fur shifts in the light, opal eyes were calm and clear as if he were at peace, his tail was limp. The Elemental Lighting bird was sitting on a high ledge, The feathers that were a shimmering dull grey were peace fun it's owl like body and features showing it was comfortable,it luminescent eyes were like thunder dancing in the sky. I didn’t want to disturb them but I needed to ask something. As I was about to speak up both turned to face me.  
“What troubles you child?” Asked Equilibrar as he stood to face me. I hesitated but as my question came to me, there was doubt.  
“Do you think it is possible to save Korrah from the Dark ones’ ?” I asked , I didn’t want to fight even though it be kinda stupid to do in war.  
“There might be a possibility of death but be the friend he knew and wants back,” said the Elemental Lighting bird.  
“ I have to do this, I will do this,” I said.  
“If only it were that simple, you must be willing to not force friendship onto him,” Said Equilibrar. I was confused.  
“What?”  
“You will understand in time,” Said The Elemental Lighting bird.  
I opened my eyes and focused on the fortress ahead, I have a lot to learn I thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

I woke early the next morning to go over strategy with the other captains. The plans we made were in place but the others didn’t know about mind except for my family and friends. We had a meeting with the guardians about the battle.   
“I’m sorry,” I said as I left. I walked back to my tent and told what was going to happen.  
“Have you gone over it with the guardians?” Asked Chad as he knew I could be impulsive.  
“Somewhat,” I admitted. The war would begin soon and I had to be careful with the steps in the plan.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The war had begun and we had been fighting for two days. I’ve been following a pattern of:Slash,parry,dodge,clash. I took the last soldier down before making a quick high pitched whistle for my team to hear. As humans couldn’t hear it I had my friends by my teammates. We escaped out of the battle and hid near the hills, six beautiful pegasus of stunning grey stood majestic as we approached. Ichigo and Company were awed by the mythical horses.  
“So, what do you think, my earthly friends?” I asked with a wicked smile.  
“Wow,” Was all Ichigo said.  
“Amazing,” Ishida said amazed.  
“Incredible,” Both Rukia and Chad say.  
“It's adorable,” Says Orihime. Renji takes a step forwards if to pet the horse only to have his fingers nearly bitten off. He curses and falls flat on the ground gaining a laugh from the other guardians.  
“Let me show how to tame them,” I said, I walked forward carefully, showing the Pegasus I wasn’t afraid. I held both my hands out and focused on all them not the people behind me, not the war, just the horses. The leader with his seek fossil grey muzzle settled in my hand. I smiled and gently caressed the winged horse, I knew this moment wouldn’t last forever as we had to fight. Andrei came next to me and a cloudy grey horse approached him as he patted it. Soon we each had a horse and we were flying to the fortress to face the Dark Ones.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

The Fortress was starting to come into view. I used the side of my heel as I hang on to the mane as we are flying over the main part. We drop down through the windows. We are met with a horde of followers and Korrah.  
“Chad, Do your thing,” I said. Chad activated his arm and as he uttered something in Spanish, It glowed a metallic white as he punched forward,many people screamed,Korrah dodged the attack by flying into the air. The others starting to fight and I flew after Korrah. I noticed Cenro approaching. I twist my body in mid air and attacked. He dodged the spell I cast and he tackled me to the ground.   
“You will never win,” He says, He pulls out a long sword and when he is about to the weapon down he is pushed off by a person with draconic owl wings.  
“Abi!” I yelled as I watch my mentor fight against one of the most dangerous generals among the dark ones.  
“Go,” She commands and I fly off. I chase after Korrah and lock blades with him.  
“Why are you on the side of evil,” I asked as struggled to hold my blade away from me.  
“Because, they gave me a second chance,” he replied pushing harder. I push back with all my strength. I cast a bindings spell and pleaded.  
“I just want to be your friend again,” I said. I waited patiently for his answer. he stopped struggling, he was breathing hard and then he started with laughter.  
“You could always tell that I could never be a bad person Tara,” he said. I undid the binding spell and helped him up. I looked toward were the fortress stood in its dark glory.  
“Let’s finish this war,” I said.  
“Agreed, let us finish this,” Korrah said. We flew in unison back towards the dark fortress.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

We flew over the battle, But what we saw was not good.  
“Oh no,” I muttered under my breath.   
“Kon’la,” Growled Korrah.  
“Who is he?” I asked as flew closer to the fortress.  
“He is the vessel of Desequilibrado, a creature of the unbalanced, the opposite of your two creatures,he can destroy armies and kill the guardians if he is allowed, We need to move fast,” He said. Korrah and I flew as faster, our wings flapping more as he came closer. We nose dive and fly through the doors landing on the floor of the throne room. Sitting on the throne was Masque of destruction, At his feet were the guardians bound tied up,my friends and family lying on the ground unresponsive, I could tell there had been a large battle.  
“Why hello,” He said.  
“What did to them?” I asked in an angered tone. Korrah placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Kon’la let them go,” He said. Kon’la laughed then he explained his plan.   
“I won’t let that happen,” I said interrupting him.  
“Oh, really now, well let's see what happens if I reveal who I really am,” He said. He took off his mask, revealing a scared face, with native american features,brown eyes and black hair, but he reminded me of my mother.  
“Uncle Ahiga?” I dropped my guard, My uncle was leading these people on a dark path.  
“Why?” I asked, I was betrayed by my own family, the only person who actually cared about my mother was a traitor. “How could you?”I asked again as I felt anger weld in my chest.  
“Because she was Illagentment, she was special. My father beat her and I had to take care of her. We grew closer as we aged until I wished to have her. But when she ran away, and taken by the other unique people and Married a powerful Arcanist without returning until we die,” He said.  
“So you just want revenge,” I said holding an energy knife in my hand.  
“Indeed,” he said. He dashed forward with a long knife, I created a shield and there was a clash. This would probably be the final battle.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Sword met shield, I struggled to hold against my uncle. I kicked him in the groin to give me some time to stand, it worked. He doubled over out breath, I quickly stood up, getting into a defensive stance. Ahiga crouched low. We both stood still waiting for the other to attack. Ahiga was the first to strike. He lunged forward, but I sprang backwards out of reach, but he had something under his sleeve. He muttered something under breath, he brought his hand to the ground and greet wendigos appeared, Using my own magic I created a spear and quickly destroyed them. Again he jumped forward grasping the spear in my hand and pushing me to the ground, My wings ached from being pushed into the ground. My arms shook with the effort of holding a giant man away from me. I changed the spear with Alchemy to be hot. Ahiga screamed in pain, I sat up and watched he cradled his hands.  
“Why you-“ He said,but before he could act, I activated my Solomon’s wisdom. I was suddenly thrown back against the wall hitting my head. I had blurry vision, I looked up and saw that Ahiga’s eyes were black and white so mixed together you couldn’t see the boundaries. Desequilibrado, I could now see under the surface. Fighting with a concussion was dangerous but I had no choice. Equilibrar and the Elemental lightning bird were pleading that I allow them to attack. I asked if I could use a little of their power and if circumstances got dire, I would allow them to attack. Ahiga ran forward and grabbed my neck choking me, I my hands on top of his and used lighting magic to get him to let go. I landed on my side,trying to gulp in air. suddenly and without I was tossed against the other wall, I collapsed forward, scratches covering my body. I’m breathing heavy now, Ahiga grabs me by the throat again, we are eye to eye, I can see that his eyes are fully black, We fly upwards through the roof and he throws me to the battle field, I use combined magic to try and make the fall less painful. Pain erupts through my body as I am impaled by black energy sword.  
“Goodbye,Tasarla Liang-Akatsuki,” Uncle Ahiga says, My worlds starts to turn black, I allow Equilibrar and the Elemental lightning bird to take over my body.  
“It is you who will say goodbye,Desequilibrado,” I say in the combined voices of Equilibrar and the Elemental lightning bird.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

The thing about Equilibrar and the Elemental lightning bird using my body as a vessel is that I can feel a pull with both. But know they’re united,ready to defeat Desequilibrado. My appearance is now different, my left eye was Equilibrar’s opal eye and my right was the luminescent white of the Elemental lightning bird, my hair was like a black opal with shimmering dull grey at the tips, my skin is a very light blue but my features stayed the same. purple markings cover my body, my wings dance with lighting on dull cloudy grey, I wear a wide scope neck,cold shoulder,lace up tunic that falls around my mid thighs,leggings covered in swirling green designs, a pair of tall black boots that go to my knee, a clock jacket that was made of swirling warm colors and finally around my neck was my necklace which was now glowing a bright white. Ahiga had transformed into Desequilibrado, with bones sticking out of his body, black swirling around him, his eyes were black, hair was disheveled,he was dressed in ceremonial clothing of the first nations.  
“Now, we fight to the death,” Said Ahiga in Desequilibrado’s voice.  
“Agreed,” I again say in the voices of Equilibrar and the Elemental lightning bird combined. We take our stances and fight. Desequilibrado cast the first spell.  
“Ahoga aaatmœ,” He said.  
“Mãtoo Trangio,” I counter. our spells clash creating a shock wave of energy. Desequilibrado runs forward and is about to grab my throat again but I grab his hands and push him back. Stalemate, we wait of the other to back down. Desequilibrado uses is magic to send me into the forest, Equilibrar and the Elemental lightning bird use their connections to earth to tie down Desequilibrado, but he quickly escapes. We create energy weapons, his is a club and mine is an elongated swallow staff. We again clash, each holding out to see who falls, Ahiga tries to sweep my legs out from under me but I react quickly using my wings to life me upwards in the air, I spin my staff around my body, again waiting for him to attack. He jumps upwards and strikes,we fall into a now burning forest that had been set on fire during our battle, We fight for a few minutes before the smoke starts to get to us. I manage to fly to a tree that is similar in height to a red wood. My uncle tries to attack again but I grab his wrist instead and try to pull him up. Amigo’s eyes turn brown, a warm, kind and gentle brown that I knew well.  
“Help me, Migina,” He pleaded. I was determined to save him, I struggled to pull him up but as soon as he grabbed the branch,I was standing on, Desequilibrado took over his mind, He tried to pull me down but instead he fell to his death.  
“Uncle no!” I screamed hoping to use my magic but my two symbioses stopped me. I turned away from the grizzly sight and flew out of there as fast as I can.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

I breath fresh oxygen in. I looked around, the battle was over, Equilibrar and the Elemental lightning bird disappeared back into my mind scape. I was tired, my body was covered in cuts and bruises, a concussion along with the stab wound. I didn’t notice Ahiga approaching me from behind until Ichigo used Zangetsu's power of Quincy and Shinigami combined to destroy him completely. I should have felt mixed emotions but honestly, I was glad the war was over.  
“You alright?” Ichigo asked as he held a hand out.  
“Yeah,” I managed to say. Worry shown in his brown eyes, But Ichigo knew I wasn’t going to talk. I stood up only to nearly fall face first because of how much damage was done to my body.  
“Okay, were getting you immediate help,” said Ichigo as he flashed step back to the mighty fortress causing me to black out.  
I was unconscious for three weeks, Peace had been achieved through all of Ærgo, Orihime and Madam Spring or Martha were healing my wounds. My Mother had been writing the story of the guardians, When I awoke I was greeted with a very funny sight. Rukia and Sangita were fighting in a spar.  
“Parpostrus, Get back here,” Said Sangita.  
“Catch Me If You Can,” Said Rukia. Sangita let out a war cry and attacked. The spar reminded of a time my team and I would spend hours training to do well. I laughed at the scene in front of me which I caught the attention of the people in the room. I was bombarded by hugs from my family and team, should pats from Ichigo and Co. and a passionate kiss from Andrei.  
“You are an idiot, you do realize that, right?” Uryuu Ishida said as he gave a hard look.  
“I have know realized that,yes,” I replied.  
“We’re just glad your okay,” Said my Mom. We chatted and Orihime would exaggerate some details.  
“I think it is time we showed our friends, what a festive Cherry Blossom Village looks like,” Me and my sisters smiled a time that spoke much of our intentions. Uryuu was going to be in for quite a night, Being the same age as us, he also was friends with my twin, Tsura. I walked over and said to all of the Shinigami and Quincy present.  
“You might want to dress appropriately and not wear shoes,” I said.  
“Why?” Asked Chad with a curious look in his eye.  
“You’ll see,” I said. Mal,Tsura,Mom, and I dressed in traditional Romani dress with present blouse,Flare skirts and colorful sashes around our waists, and heads. Rukia,Orihime, Sangita,Jarita wore A-line skirts with tight fitting shirts, we wore no shoes. My brothers, Dad, and friends were dressed in simple shirts and trousers also with no shoes.  
“This feels so weird…” said Ichigo as he tried to be careful.  
“you will get use to it,” said Devin as he took confinement strides over the grass. The Village had been decorated and the square was lit with light. Music was playing. Tsura grabbed Uryu’s hand and dragged him to the large dance circle. The rest of us joined the crowd. the dance of the sun was playing, Uryu was dancing with my twin. He was confused at best but I had to say he was doing well. Ichigo and Orihime were standing next to each other, Diango and I shared a mischievous smile with each other and pushed the couple into the group of dancing people. Andrei was laughing. Music was provided by the musicians and crowds clapping. AS the dance came to a close we clapped in good humor.  
“I am starting to think you have it out for me,” said Uryu as brushed off his clothes. Meriful gives a childish laugh as more music starts. My father stands next to the musicians and starts singing.  
“A single thread in a tapestry,Though its color brightly shine-Can never see its purpose,In the pattern of the grand design And the stone that sits on the very top  
Of the mountain's mighty face,Does it think it's more important,Than the stones that form the base?  
So how can you see what your life is worth Or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man, You must look at your life,Look at your life through Heaven's eyes,”  
We are all dancing around the now great fire that has been lighted, singing to our heart,  
“Ai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Ai-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Ai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Ai-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,” My father again sings.  
“A lake of gold in the desert sand, Is less than a cool fresh spring And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy,Is greater than the richest king,If a man lose ev'rything he owns  
Has he truly lost his worth? Or is it the beginning Of a new and brighter birth?  
So how do you measure the worth of a man? In wealth or strength or size? In how much he gained or how much he gave? ,The answer will come,The answer will come to him who tries To look at his life through Heaven's eyes And that's why we share all we have with you,Though there's little to be found,When all you've got is nothing There's a lot to go around,No life can escape being blown about,By the winds of change and chance And though you never know all the steps,You must learn to join the dance,You must learn to join the dance,” Me and Tsura dance our movements each matching the other, we grabbed our partners hands and danced.  
“Ai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai-la-lai,Ai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai-la-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,Lai-le-lai-lai,Lai-lai-lai-lai,” We danced around singing and laughing, Urdu is smiling a big grin as he enjoys the moment. My father sing again.  
“So how do you judge what a man is worth? By what he builds or buys?” Together we sing amusing.  
“You can never see with your eyes on Earth,Look through Heaven's eyes,Look at your life, look at your life,Look at your life through Heaven's eyes.” We breath with a laugh until the music becomes similar. My mother, Mal,Tsura,Sangita and I smile as we hear the song. The crowd sits in a very large circle. Me.mom,Mal and Sura begin to sing, Sangita and the musicians play.  
“Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna,Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg,Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna,Nug a Tír na nÓg,” Mal is the first to sing.  
“Come, my love, our worlds would part,The gods will guide us across the dark,Come with me and be mine, my love,Stay and break my heart,” Sura and I join in. “Come, my love, our worlds would part,The gods will guide us across the dark,Come with me and be mine, my love-Stay and break my heart,” We start dancing.  
“Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna,Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg,Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna Nug a Tír na nÓg,Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna,Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg,Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna Nug a Tír na nÓg  
Tír na nÓg, oh /Come beyond the ancient fog/Tír na nÓg, oh,Come with me to Tír na nÓg,” We grabbed partners while we danced. Me and Sura sung the next to verse.  
“Far away from the land you knew-The dawn of day reaches out to you Though it feels like a fairy tale,All of this is true,Run with me, have a look around-We built our life over sacred ground,Come, my love, our worlds may part ,We'll be safe and sound,” Sangita was the one to join next.  
“Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna-Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg-Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna Nug a Tír na nÓg,Tír na nÓg, oh  
/Come beyond the ancient fog/ Tír na nÓg, oh_Come with me to Tír na nÓg,” Mother, Mal, Tsura , and I sang this verse together.  
“Time won't follow the path we came,The world you left, it forgot your name,Stay with me and be mine, my love,Spare my heart the pain,” We danced in circles all of us singing along.  
“Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna,Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg,Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna Nug a Tír na nÓg,Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg,Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna Nug a Tír na nÓg,Tír na nÓg, oh/Come beyond the ancient fog/ Tír na nÓg, oh,Come with me to Tír na nÓg,”  
“Come with me to Tír na nÓg” The music faded out and we danced to two more songs in the night before retiring to bed. Andrei and I were holding hands, He leaned over and kissed me on the cheeks.  
“I love you,” He said.  
“I love you as well,” I replied back.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

The coronation was two days later. My Parents were dressed in traditional guardian dress. Uryuu was dressed in white with long sleeved tunic slit down the sides with white pants,boots and jacket. Rukia,Chad,Ichigo,Orihime, and Renji were dressed in richly colored kimonos. Jediel was dressed in a wine red tunic that fell below his knees with slits on the side along with Shadow grey belt and Pitch black boots and pants with copper leather armor,Sangita was dressed in dove grey long tunic dress with charcoal black leggings with Dijon yellow embroidery and flaxen leather armor,Jarita, wore an apricot dress with ivory leggings and beige leather armor, and finally Devin with his salt white skin daisy white hair and magenta eyes was dressed in an Iris purple tunic,slate leggings with black boots and linen white leather armor. Since I was engaged to Andrei, I was dressed a little differently them my teammates. I wore a simple pearl white strapless dress that fell to the floor, with sandals, a sapphire blue overlay with bell sleeves and finally a lavender dress with sleeves that were puffy and split down the middle along with attaching to the overlay. A ruby colored sash was tied around my waist, a few necklaces,bracelets, and my old hoop earrings along with makeup decorated my dressed, my hair was done with a pair of small braids pulled back behind my head, with some of my hair making a bun of sorts,a simple circlet was placed on my head with a veil, my wings groomed and preened to impress. My siblings wore something similar to what our parents wore at the guardian coronation. When we arrived, Andrei’s Mother, Anca was the to greet us at the entrance.  
“Tasarla, It is good to see you again,”She said, her beautiful green dress was perfect for her. She guided us inside, to see King Zaxaria talking with Andrei. Andrei was wearing a frost white shirt that reached to his knees that was slitted with silver pants, jade black boots, stone blue overlay shirt and a simple circlet also.  
The hour of the Coronation was amazing, the guardians were honored, The monarchs Anca and Zazaria elevated their son’s status as king.   
Me,Tsura,Khulai,Diango,Malony,Meriful,Jediel,Sangita,Devin,Jarita,Ichigo,Uryuu,Rukia,Chad,Renji, and Orihime walked tall and proud. We knelt before the ruling couple and guardians. Each of us becoming guardians. We used our shields to name the values.  
“Liberty,” Me and Tsura said.  
“Justice,” Khulai said.  
“Trust,” Said Diango.  
“Freedom,” Answered Jediel.  
“Peace,” Said Sangita.  
“Honer,” Said Jarita  
“Goodness,” Said Devin.  
“Strength,” Said Ichigo,Uryuu,Rukia,Chad,Renji, and Orihime in unison.  
“Valor,” Answered Andrei lastly. there were many festivities but soon our friends returned home back to earth. We would visit on occasion. An old Guardian kingdom found earth, by access of portal, would give us shelter if we visit their sights. Andrei and I were married three years later becoming the queen and king.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

It was a quiet night, The peace was calming. Andrei was at a meeting and so I was alone on our balcony overlooking on Azardion. I was standing in one of my husband’s tunics, it fell around my thighs, in my hands was Andrei’s and I’s child. Little Everilda had taken after both us equally with Andrei’s light green eyes, my facial features, and jet black and dark brown hair that faded from black to a rich brown, and her father’s skin tone. She was swaddled in a sky blue blanket,her birth had been a whirlwind, our little girl had been stubborn, I remember pain but at the same time after I had pushed her out of my body, I remember feeling happy to have my little girl in my arms after being in my stomach for nine months. She had been beautiful but know she was just a cutie. I smiled and stroked her chubby cheek. She leaned in towards my touch,I smiled again, She was Andrei’s light and my joy. Everilda woke up and started to whimper, I cheeked the other things before lowering Andrei’s tunic from around my breasts to feed her, as she latched on and started to suckle, my thoughts drifted back to when I was younger, how there was always noise back then from the war, don’t get me wrong, I mean there were a lot of advancements , but there was never any quite. Now it was quite, I didn’t mind but I was still getting use to it, it was something I going to get use to and need. I heard the sound of footsteps and felt a pair of strong, lean arms wrap around me.  
“Evening love,” Andrei said in his deep voice. Everilda had finished eating so I pulled the tunic back up and turned to face him giving him a kiss. Andrei leaned into the kiss but we broke away, I smiled.  
“How was the meeting?” I asked,I could tell there was something on his mind.  
“Ridiculous, there's treaties,what to do with tech from the war, and all that other stuff, along with parenting advice and asking to see baby pictures of our little girl,” said Andrei as he ran a hand over his face. I guided my husband to one the couch on the balcony, and made him sit down. I grabbed a brush and started to undo his braid, I ran a hand through his hair before I grabbed the brush and started to run it through his hair.  
“Your hair needs to be in a braid less,” I commented.  
“Says the one who wears their hair in a braid as often as me,” said Andrei, I smiled.  
“Tuché,” I replied. It took a minute to get Andrei’s hair detangled but it was worth it, He turned around and kissed me for to long by Everilda’s standards. Everilda's tiny hands pushed us apart, she made sounds of displeasure, a frown decorating her tiny face. We both laughed and started to play with her. After a few hours of tiring our daughter out,We put her in her bed and headed to ours. As soon as I was laying down,Andrei pulled me close to his chest.  
“I love you so much,” he said, his face buried in the crook of my neck.  
“I love you as well,” I replied, we both drifted off into blissful dreams.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty how it all ends

In the coming years, Earth and Ærgo had come to friends along with the Galataetans. There were many advancements, the small guardian kingdom hidden in another world was called many names like Agartha, like the planet, Olympus, and other things, it was a sprawling world of myths and legends from the planets earth, The realm of Eotr Ganderlae or Land of Legends rulers King Alexsander and his wife queen Danya Himmel along with their son Sullivan kept good relations with the guardians as when Andrei and I were ruling. But time moves on and changes, soon we lost contact with Earth as the Stargate program lost funds along with Nasa, earth still advanced just not the way it has been with Alien technology. Gataetan system, Ærgo,along with neighboring allies were closed off once again, Soon Ærgo became hidden as the curse still raveled in the Gataetan system, there was not much we could do. Our line lived on for generations and we lived peacefully. And that is the end of my story.

Acesh closed the lard tome. His golden honey dark brown eyes appear like bronze under a sunset, his ghostly features looked as if they had been drawn with a quill as the artist remembers a mirage,his raven hair falling to the base of his neck hung like raven’s black feathers, faint arctic blue markings danced across beige skin, he was lean and tall,his deft digits laying on the large and aged tome’s cover, his triangular elf ears barely moving,he wore a pair of cider orange sweatpants that hung around his legs with a large pine tree tee shirt for comfort as his bare feet laid on hickory carpet. his wife Esther was dressed in a galaxy themed tunic with spruce blue leggings, her large Almond shaped eyes of dark brown almost black with thick brows that narrowed to the sides, and a broad nose that almost appeared bird like to complement her full rounded face, her olive complexion was warm its cold undertones made her balanced out, thick dark brown hair fell in settle waves that fell to the middle of her back with the bangs framing her face like a photo,pale pink pouty lips turned up into a smile her large chest completed by her curvy figure but she to was also tall standing about five foot six next to her husband of an almost five six, freckles were sprinkled light across her face. Asleep in the fort were two little girls. The first girl was nine years old in appearance with eggplant purple air that appeared curly with streaks of heather,periwinkle,lavender,lilac and Iris, her sclera was a very pale banana yellow with mulberry wine purple irises, her skin was pale but had a very light lavender undertone to it, her features were cat like, she to had faint markings. Next to her was a little five year old with olive skin decorated scattered freckles, very, very faint markings covered her body and a little of her face, behind closed almond tear drop eyes were dark golden brown eyes. Her raven black wavy hair was highlighted with chocolate mocha highlights, her ghostly features were peaceful, her indigo and violet polkadot Pjs were childish.  
“Mal and Avi sure seemed to enjoy it,” Said Esther as she sat on their earthy brown couch, the living room was lively with a dirt brown couch,granola,mustard, and apricot pillows, a cinnamon and alabaster white rug sat in front of the couch a charcoal grey loveseat was on the left and sable black comfy chair were spread out, but in the middle was a pillow fort made of all the cushions and blankets in the house, the parents Esther Himmel and her husband Acesh were parents Avigayil and Malera.   
“Agreed,” said Acesh as he positioned himself do both his daughters were on top of him.   
“You know, Maloke would be proud to see what you did for Mal,” Mentioned Esther. Maloke had been Acesh’s first wife and Malera’s mother, she had died protecting her family, Gataeta, and her organization, giving her blade to Acesh. Acesh had come to earth on a reconnaissance mission, he was the leader of a secretive Gataeta organization. He was a prince to one of the many Gataetan planets to which he revealed he was the Azearthian prince, He was also a hybrid of Azearthian,Mythodite,Xvaloni,Heallan,Zenharai,Constilai,CordinanXchulmeiri decent on his father’s side from his great grandfather, He landed on earth and was injured because he protected Malera. Esther was an astronomer at a military piloting school and had saved both their lives. Acesh and Esther had slowly started to fall in love and soon they were married. Esther revealed that she was half guardian and had shown him Eotr Ganderlae, In November Avigayil was born and they had been living happily since. Esther had quite her old job and started working at university teaching astronomy to university students, all though she missed her old job she didn’t want anything happening to her family, besides she also worked as a freelance medic, Acesh worked as an artist to keep people from suspecting he was from the stars. Their life was normal as it could get but they were happy. Esther moved closer to her husband, he was on his side facing her, the girls between them.  
“Do you think they’re really part of something bigger?” Asked Esther as she stroked her step daughter’s hair.  
“They may be, They got my powers and Avi has yours also Essi, I think when they’re old enough they will be warriors,” he said. He then looked worried.  
“Why are you asking?”   
“Because, If we leave both or one of them behind what will happen to them then, they need guardians Acesh, not just my kind, but people to guide them, what if we are abducted by other aliens and..” Esther was now sitting up listing situations that could happen in the future.  
“Fate is instructing, but I won’t let that happen, we will always be together alright, Esther,” Said Acesh.   
“Alright,” Said Esther. The family four allowed sleep to take over their heads as they were swept to peaceful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Author note
> 
> This is the fourth part of my series and a piece of Avi’s past, I do not own anything created except, my characters and plot. Bleach belongs to it original own. A lot of inspiration goes into writing this series and I hope you can enjoy it, It is not perfect and I try my best. I write for fun not profit and I don’t fit one mold. Have your own day and night. Read the disclaimer in book one.  
Dragon Fair of Berk.


End file.
